Elevator problems
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: gai and Lee get stuck in and elevator on their way home. Then they begin to talk and stuff happens. GaiLee, yaoi


Ok here's a short Gai/Lee story. It kind of sucks but hey that's not sopping me from posting it.

Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was walking home from training one day with Gai. They both lived in the same apartment complex so they often walked home together. They would often talk about things that they didn't have time to during training.

"Really!?" Gai exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup."

"Ok now let me get this strait. **You **saw Naruto making out with Sasuke?" Gai said as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. Lee nodded then also thought.

"Should I tell Sakura-Chan?"

"No. Let's see how long it takes for her to find out." Gai said and he laughed at the thought. Lee just smiled to himself. He didn't really want to keep a secret from her but then again it would be funny. The rest of the way to the apartments they were silent. When they got there they went to the elevator and Gai pressed the buttons for the third and fourth floor. Lee lived one floor below Gai.

As the elevator moved it was silent again. Lee looked out of the corner of his eye at Gai and saw Gai look back. He blushed and looked away. Then at that moment the elevator stopped between floors two and three.

"What is going…" Lee was interrupted as the elevator jolted down slightly and the power went out.

"How strange." Gai said a little annoyedly. Lee looked around but couldn't see much. Not that there was much to look at in the first place.

"What do we do now?" He asked a little worriedly.

"Nothing to do but wait for the problem to be fixed." Gai said as he began to pace around. Lee groaned and leaned against the wall. This was going to be as boring as heck. When Gai was done randomly pacing he sat on the floor with Lee. They were both dead silent witch was really a rare thing for the two of them. And Lee just couldn't sit still so he had to get up and pace every so often.

"Lee why are you pacing so much?" Gai asked as he watched his student.

"I cannot sit still. I am too active for it." Lee said boredly. It hadn't even been five minutes and he was bored out of his mind. Gai just chuckled at this.

"Want to play a game." Lee instantly sat down in front of Gai and stared up at him with big childish eyes. But Gai suddenly remembered he didn't really know any games to play in such a small area.

"You do not know any games do you?"

"Nope." Gai sighed. They both thought. Both of them were wide open space people. Not stuck inside an elevator people.

"We could spare." Lee suggested.

"No the space isn't big enough…we could take a nap."

Lee made a sound of disapproval. Lee thought again then smiled evilly. "Tickle fight!" He yelled and he pounced at Gai. Gai had no time to react before Lee landed on him and began to tickle him. He laughed hysterically and fell on his back.

"S-stop! No fair!" He flipped Lee over and tickled back. They both rolled around laughing and tickling until they were out of breath. Well Lee was out of breath but Gai was still on top of him and tickling him.

"S…st…op!" Lee managed to say between laughs. "I am…going to…pee my self…if you…do not!" Gai got off of him and lied down next to him. They were both panting and giggling.

"So what now." Gai asked when they caught there breathe. Lee shrugged and turned his head to look at Gai. He still couldn't really see anything. Then he wondered something.

"Gai-sensei have you…" Lee hesitated in his question slightly when he realized how stupid it was. "Have you ever thought about weather you were gay or not?" Gai was silent for a moment witch made Lee nervous. He was about to apologize when Gai replied.

"Actually yes I have." He said as he folded his arms behind his head. "Why?"

"No reason. Just trying to make a conversation." He said and rolled away from Gai.

"Are you gay Lee" Gai asked curiously as he turned Lee back over. Lee lay on his side facing Gai and kept his eyes down cast.

"I do no know. I have just been wondering lately." He said quietly. "I just do not know how to find out." Lee gasped when he felt something warm and moist on his lips. When Gai pulled away Lee was at a loss for words.

"How was that?" Gai asked but Lee still couldn't talk. "That should answer your question." Gai laid back and stared at the ceiling. Lee also laid back but couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Then he suddenly felt a strange feeling and the only thing he could think about was how much he needed a cold shower.

"Gai-sensei." He said quietly. Gai looked over at him and Lee rolled on top of him. Lee pressed his lips against Gai's and kissed him as passionately as he knew how. Gai stared for a moment then began to laugh. Lee pulled away and sat back to stare at him.

"What is so funny?" He demanded.

"You. You're just so inexperience. It's cute." Gai laughed as he moved Lee out of his lap to sit up. Lee blushed and looked down. He suddenly felt upset. Gai noticed and placed a hand on his head. "Lee don't worry. It's ok. All first kisses are like that."

"But I enjoyed it." Lee said sadly. "You did not."

"Who said that?" Gai turned Lee's face up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lee pressed his lips harder to Gai's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Then at that moment the lights came on and the elevator was moving. Gai quickly pulled away and got up. Lee did the same and the doors soon opened.

"About time!" Gai said to the guy standing on the other side of the door. Lee guessed it was the guy who fixed it. "Well see you tomorrow Lee." Gai pushed Lee out and waved at him as the door closed Lee just stood there and stared at the door.

"What happened in there?" the mechanic guy asked.

"Truthfully I have no clue." Lee replied and left to his room. The guy shrugged and also left. Lee didn't know why but he was kind of hopping the elevator would get broken again tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there you go. I actually got this idea when I was in the hospital waiting for my little brother to be born a year ago. Originally I wondered what would happen if Lee and Neji were stuck in an elevator together. But then it changed to Gai and Lee because nothing I typed sounded like Neji. It also originally had sex in it but so do all my other stories so I just made this one a nice little crappy fic…wow I went off on a tangent again sorry. So anyway see you next time.


End file.
